


Our Love is God

by ForgottenAngerCourter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence - War of Wano, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Song fic, Tragic Romance, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenAngerCourter/pseuds/ForgottenAngerCourter
Summary: “You should stand back now.” The smile on Law’s face grew wider when Luffy noticed the blue bubble around him, and turned to look in his direction with sparkles in his eyes, “I don’t know what this will do.”Law was going to become Luffy’s miracle.





	Our Love is God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of how the Wano Arc is going to end (so there will be slight SPOILERS)- 
> 
> I wanted to publish this before the main battle happens in the Manga, and… I have to admit that I really think that something like this is going happen.

Everything felt strangely peaceful as Law ran through the battlefield. Almost as if everything around him was muted- as if he was somewhere far away from the blood, the gore, and the  **death** that surrounded him. Law didn't even notice the shrapnel that pierced his skin from a nearby explosion. 

And even as Law ran deeper and deeper into the chaos that surrounded him, he himself remained detached- because he knew exactly what he had to do. 

_I am damaged._

Law didn’t know where his crew was, though he hoped that the strawhats would welcome them, even without him in the picture. He also hoped that Bepo would one day forgive him for what he was about to do.

Before the battle had started, he informed everyone that Penguin would take over as Captain if he fell today- though he made sure to do this outside of Luffy’s earshot.

Because he was much more realistic then his partner.

_Far too damaged._

Everyone was screaming. They were screaming in rage, in pain, and even just to keep themselves conscious. All Law could smell was gunpowder and blood as he walked past Zoro and Sanji teaming up against two of Kaido’s commanders.

He might as well have been blind, for all that he noticed them. He couldn’t even hear them call his name.

His eyes were locked on something far away from them, a small dot on the horizon that was dwarfed by a massive figure that Law couldn’t even see the full body of.

 _But_ **_you’re_ ** _not beyond repair._

Law grit his teeth, as he dodged another turret of bullets. He used his sword to deflect the ones he couldn't dodge using his Haki. It was frustrating, not being able to use his powers, but Law had already been forced to use them far more then he was comfortable with. His plan would be ruined if he didn't regain his energy soon, and so Law forged onward, and ignored the various wounds that slowly began to litter his body. 

As he got closer and closer to his destination, Law couldn't help but notice just how abundant the color red was.

He hated that color.

It was the color of people dying around him, the color of flames that burned through flesh and crumbled bones. It was the color of Luffy’s ripped shirt, and the color that his wounds leaked as he collapsed at Kaido’s feet.

Big Mom’s corpse laid nearby, and her face was still smiling even as her children screamed, and attacked the marines around them with tears and **rage** on their faces.

Law’s golden eyes flashed with fond exasperated as he took in Luffy’s gasping form. Kidd was buying him a few moments as he caught his breath, but Kaido was so quick, that it wasn’t long until Kidd’s body went flying past him and bulldozed through several fighting marines.

Law took in a deep breath, and ignored the gunshot wound that ripped through his shoulder as he focused all his attention on the most important person in his world.

He smiled a small smile.

_You have to stick around, baby._

Luffy didn’t turn to see him, because all his attention was focused on trying to keep himself upright. Luckily, Fujitora was nearby and Kaido was too busy repelling his attack to kill off Luffy at the moment.

Like Law would ever let that happen.

_To make things better._

All of Law’s fears had come to pass these past few days. He had hoped with every breath in his body that despite the chaos that the strawhats had brought, and how expertly they ruined their plans- that things would still work out in the end. Because Luffy brought miracles with him.

First it was only Kaido, his crew, and Orochi that they had to worry about. Then Big Mom showed up with her children, and then the marines were quick to follow- they were probably hoping to take out the two Emperors in this shitstorm.

He had already been informed that the Fleet Admiral Akainu was on his way, and Law wouldn’t be surprised if Blackbeard also showed at this point just to ruin their day. In the corner of his eye, Law was suddenly able to make out the form of someone he respected. He saw Dracule Mihawk, the strongest swordsman in the world, screaming in rage as he defended a girl on the ground. Her pink hair was in disarray, and it was obvious that she was laying in a puddle of her own blood.

Mihawk was crying.

Law wondered if that woman was someone he loved.

The sight of such a prominent figure in this state, only emphasized what Law already knew to be true. No one was safe here. Not the marines, not the Warlords, not the Emperors, and definitely not the so-called Supernovas.

Because no miracle was coming to save them.

…  actually, now that Law thought about it, maybe Luffy had managed to bring a miracle with him after all. His smile became slightly self-deprecating as his hand curled and he called up a Room.

_Because you won me over, fair and square._

“Where the **fuck** have you been, Doctor Death!” Kidd was panting for breath as he ran back toward them with an obvious limp. There was a bite wound on his right thigh.

Law didn’t turn around, though he did decide to give the man some advice. After all, he had helped Luffy when he had been unable too.

Because he had been detained by that twice-damned Green Bit.

“You should stand back now.” The smile on Law’s face grew wider when Luffy noticed the blue bubble around him, and turned to look in his direction with sparkles in his eyes, “I don’t know what this will do.”

He was going to become Luffy’s miracle.

_I hope you miss me._

Law barely managed to stop himself from grimacing as he focused all his energy on Luffy, a razor sharp focus that made everything in his Room go black except for him. The blood around Luffy’s wounds suddenly started to pull back into his body, which instantly sealed up after the blood was fully recovered.

His tan skin seemed to glow under the sunlight as Luffy’s smile widened at the new energy he could feel coursing throughout his body.

“Thanks Torao~”

That voice… that beautiful, heavenly voice that haunted Law’s every waking moment. Law would do anything for the owner of that voice.

He could see the love and relief on Luffy’s face when he turned around fully and began to jog to him and Kidd’s location.

_I wish you’d kiss me. One last time._

But Law knew that he wouldn't last that long.

They were only a few meters away from each other, but even now, Law could feel his body shutting down limb by limb. His numb legs were quick to collapse underneath him, and Luffy's expression instantly changed when he saw this. 

“TORAO!”

_Did you know… I worship you?_

Law didn't believe in God. He had seen too much in his life- been forced to see the dark disgusting side of human nature at such a young age, that it was impossible for him not to question the existence of God.

But if there was anything in this world that could convince him to believe in God, it was Luffy. Because this feeling that he had been blessed with, of finding love and being loved in return…

It was the closest thing he had ever felt to religion.

Law met Luffy’s terrified expression with his own full of blissful happiness.

_I’ll trade my life for yours_

“Oh my god, stop it- STOP IT!” Law knew that Luffy could feel it. Could feel the foreign feeling of the very fabric of his body ripping apart and changing.

Becoming Immortal.

_And once I disappear-_

“WAIT- hold on!”

Law’s body was disintegrating, and Luffy kept screaming- his eyes were full of insanity as he tried to push his body faster, to reach Law’s side in time. But Law’s ashes were disappearing into the wind faster than even he had anticipated.

Law consoled himself with the fact that Luffy would now be able to survive this War, and even the Wars that would surely follow this one- that he had managed to do something worthwhile with his life.

He had been living on borrowed time anyway. He was a person who should never have made it past the age of 12, and yet he had managed to evade Death for over 14 years.

But even knowing this, Law couldn’t help but feel greedy for more.

Law wished more than anything that he could have just one more day. Just one more day with Luffy by his side.

_Please forgive me._

But there was no other choice.

Kaido was indestructible. Big Mom had tried to take away the ability that she had gifted him, but she died before she had been able to. And to make matters worse- Kaido wasn't the only impossible threat on this island. There was also the incoming Akainu, the possibility of Blackbeard, and even the overhanging threat of someone even more powerful that they weren't currently aware of.

Law could remember Doflamingo’s poisonous warnings of a secret King that no one knew existed. A puppet master who would do everything in his power to keep the world exactly the way he wanted it.

Law was damaged. Far too damaged to lose anyone else.

At least by doing this, he could even the playing field. By using the **Perennial Youth Operation,** he could insure that the love of his life had the power he needed for the journey ahead of him. Luffy would leave him here, and he would accomplish his dreams. Of that, Law was certain.

Luffy was only a few feet away from him, only a few seconds away from being able to reach out and touch him.

Torao gave Luffy the most beautiful smile that the straw-hatted captain had ever seen

_“Our love is god.”_

**“TORAO!”**

Happy tears leaked down Law’s face as he basked in the knowledge that Luffy was going to be safe. That he was able to make it so that no one could ever hurt him again.

_"Our love is god.”_

**“DON’T LEAVE ME!”**

Law closed his eyes, and behind his eyelids, all he could see was Luffy’s smile. Luffy laughing as he leaned against his chest, Luffy pulling him along because he had spotted something interesting.

_“Our love is god.”_

**“YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE ME!”**

 

_Our love is god._

 

 

 

This was the last thought that Trafalger D. Water Law ever had.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! :D  
> I was really inspired after listening to the song in this fic, because it reminded me of a YouTube theory that I’ve heard. Specifically…. The theory that Law is going to die in Wano. That he is going to give up his life in order to protect and save Luffy. 
> 
> Honestly… if this happens, my heart is going to break. I hope I did this idea justice…
> 
> The song is called Damaged from the Heathers musical, and I highly recommend it!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bP8aDAr3F-o
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little tribute of mine. Goodnight everyone.


End file.
